toutous de l'armée
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles Havoc/Fury, thèmes et genres divers, avec dominance de fluff :: 15 et 16èmes vignettes : bonbons. 17e: adoption. 18e: un an de vie commune. 19 à 21es: au téléphone. 22e: blond ou brun ? 23e: coup de malchance. 24e: domesticité. 25e: toutes les émotions de la vie. MàJ, 26e: magnifique.
1. mon gros toutou

**Titre :** toutous de l'armée  
(_no comment_, je _sais_ que mes titres sont pourris et ne se renouvellent pas beaucoup v.v)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Cain Fury/Jean Havoc  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

pour Mélie, Havoc/Fury, prompt : "chien"  
(ce qui fait que ça manque terriblement d'originalité, mais malgré tout je ne m'en lasse pas, de ces deux-là :p  
110 mots... un jour, j'espère que j'arriverai à faire un drabble au sens strict dès le premier coup XD)

oOo

Ces stupides règlements… il y avait peut-être quelque chose dans l'armée qui ne tournait pas rond, maintenant qu'il y pensait sérieusement. _Pourquoi_ interdire les chiens dans les dortoirs ? soupira Fury, une fois de plus. Et aussi, _pourquoi_ interdire la présence d'un autre soldat dans sa chambre, mais ça c'était moins avouable…  
Il allait devoir se résigner à prendre un appartement, tôt ou tard. Plutôt tôt, d'ailleurs. Il était fatigué de toujours devoir faire le mur pour rejoindre Havoc. Ça serait reposant d'avoir enfin un chez-lui où il pourrait accueillir _son_ chien-chien de l'armée, pour changer. Même si ça devait toujours être en cachette.


	2. main dans la main

**Titre : **couple assorti  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Couples : **Watteau Farman x Scieszka, Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **tout à Arakawa, rien à moi.

Timeline : post épisode 37, peut-être post série.  
Thème : "main dans la main"  
100 mots

o

Le bar est sombre, bruyant, enfumé. L'ambiance est à la fête. Les soldats fument, boivent, font danser des filles. Sur la piste, un Farman souriant bêtement tient dans ses bras une Scieszka rougissante.

À leur table dans un coin, ses collègues les regardent, envieux.

« Un grand échalas et un têtard à hublots, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver mieux assorti, » lance Breda, moqueur.

Fury fixe le couple, l'air un peu triste. Havoc détourne le regard, concentré sur son verre. Sous la table, deux mains enlacées se serrent jusqu'à en laisser des traces d'ongle rouges dans leur chair pâle.


	3. tasse à thé

**Titre :** tasse à thé (1)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
** Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
** Couple : **Havoc x Fury  
** Rating : **G / K  
** Disclaimer :** j'ai une jolie tasse à chocolat, bleue avec des petites vaches noires et blanches, et tout le reste est à Arakawa.

**Thème :** tasse (version choupi)  
145 mots

o

Deux sous-lieutenants, en rentrant du boulot, font leurs courses à la supérette. Passant par hasard au rayon vaisselle, l'un des deux remarque quelque chose. Breda pousse Havoc du coude : « Regarde ça ! »  
Une tasse bleu militaire, avec dessus une série de chiots blanc et noir, ressemblant étonnamment à la mascotte de l'équipe. Le genre d'objet qu'une jeune fille qualifierait de "trop mignon". Mais un soldat n'est pas censé pousser une telle exclamation.

Havoc la met dans un panier sans dire mot, mais non sans sourire.

« Quoi, tu la prends ?  
- Ben oui. Ce truc m'a l'air absolument parfait pour un cadeau… »

Finalement deux jours plus tard au bureau, ce n'est pas, comme le supposait Breda, Hawkeye qui se sert de cette tasse. Fury, lui, ne voit aucune objection à trouver la tasse adorable et remercier Havoc avec effusion.


	4. tasse à thé, deuxième version

Argh, avec les vacances d'été puis la rentrée j'avais complètementoublié que j'avais ce drabble sous le coude qui attendait d'être archivé. Oops ?**  
**

* * *

**Titre : **tasse à thé (2)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** j'ai une jolie tasse à chocolat, bleue avec des petites vaches noires et blanches, et tout le reste est à Arakawa. 

Thème : "tasse" (version salace)  
185 mots

oOo

Comparé à la petite taille de Cain Fury, Jean Havoc est immense, et pour embrasser "son" lieutenant, le sergent-major doit se pendre à ses épaules pour l'amener à son niveau. Il y a toujours cet arrière-goût amer laissé par les cigarettes, pas spécialement agréable, mais auquel il s'est habitué.  
Jean répond au baiser et se penche sur son compagnon, le prenant par la taille ; alors Cain glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux blond doré du grand soldat. Ils ne sont pas vraiment doux, mais il en aime la couleur et il aime les caresser. D'autant que ça les rapproche encore plus quand ils s'embrassent.

Et il en est encore pour se demander pourquoi Fury boit son thé dans un grand, grand mug, et en adoucit l'amertume en y ajoutant, très lentement pour la regarder couler, une cuillère de miel.

Havoc, lui, est plutôt café, café bien noir. Petit café, dans une petite tasse. Petit café bien serré, précise-t-il intérieurement, avec un sourire grivois, juste pour lui-même. Et il ajoute une cuillère de crème, avec un sourire encore plus large, faisant rougir Fury à n'en plus finir.


	5. interdépendance

**Titre : **interdépendance  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt anime  
**Pairing : **Cain Fury/Jean Havoc  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :**défi #13 d'againsttheclock, "dépendant" (février 2007)  
130 mots.

oOo

Tout l'appartement sent la cigarette froide. La peste soit de Jean et de ses habitudes déplorables !  
Quand Cain lui en fait reproche, il se contente de hausser les épaules : "J'arrête quand je veux !" qu'il dit… sauf qu'il n'en a pas envie. Ou refuse de s'avouer que s'il essayait, il n'y arriverait probablement pas.

Un soir d'énervement particulier, Cain a menacé de s'en aller si Jean ne se calmait pas sur la cigarette. En sachant pourtant bien qu'il ne le fera pas. Il se sentirait trop mal, trop seul, trop vide sans Jean à ses côtés. L'amour, ça peut être vraiment toxique, parfois ; tant pis si Havoc est accro à la nicotine, Fury est tout aussi accro à Havoc.


	6. pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Titre : **pour le meilleur et pour le pire  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc/Cain Fury, Alex L. Armstrong  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

un petit truc écrit il y a une paire d'années, 'jamais vraiment eu envie de le publier jusqu'ici, et même maintenant je le trouve encore un peu bancal, mais bon, on verra bien...  
130 mots

oOo

Le mariage de Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye, protocole oblige, fut célébré en grande pompe avec force uniformes militaires d'apparat.

Plus tard pourtant, il y eut une autre cérémonie, plus intimiste, à laquelle leurs invités assistèrent en tant qu'amis et non anciens collègues. Lors de l'échange répété des vœux, des alliances et du baiser rituels, certains fondirent en larmes. Même les plus endurcis se laissèrent gagner par l'émotion. Ne parlons même pas des plus sensibles…

Puis les mariés quittèrent la chapelle et l'assistance à son tour se leva. Trois personnes, toutefois, restèrent : les mains impérieuses d'Armstrong sur leurs épaules retinrent Havoc et Fury.

Sur le parvis, les jeunes mariés goûtaient leur nouveau bonheur. Dans la chapelle vide, un autre couple se jura fidélité.


	7. minijupe

**Titre :** pour me faire plaisir ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** si FMA était à moi, bien sûr qu'ils porteraient des mini-jupes… Ah, sinon, la petite citation au début est de Charles Baudelaire et appartient depuis longtemps au domaine public.  
**  
****Thème :** "mini-jupe" pour 31 jours (muhuhu, pourtant j'avais déjà écrit sur ces mêmes persos pour le thème "jupe" il y a... bientôt deux ans maintenant ? D'ailleurs vous pouvez toujours retrouver ça dans le duet "Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment mignonne comme ça ?" si vous voulez.)

400 mots

oOo

« _Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté,  
Luxe, calme et volupté._ » ?

Hum, non. Leur chambre est confortable et agréable, mais ça s'arrête là. Ce qui est sûr, au moins, c'est que leur lit est assez grand pour que Havoc puisse y étaler sa haute stature. Et que pouvoir poser sa tête sur les genoux de Fury, pour lui, c'est le paradis. Il ronronnerait presque. Et puisqu'il en est à penser bonheur…

« C'est bientôt mon anniversaire… murmure Havoc.  
-Ah oui ? quand ça ?  
-Dans six jours, maintenant.  
-C'est bien, ça nous laisse le temps de préparer… (Une légère, très légère touche de panique dans la voix de Fury tout de même : ça laisse tout juste le temps ! pourvu que ça suffise !)  
« Il y a quelque chose de spécial que tu voudrais ?  
-Hm… ch'sais pas trop, moi.  
-Allez, dis. »

Les doigts de Fury tracent le contour de son oreille et jouent avec ses cheveux. Ça serait bon de juste s'abandonner à la caresse, mais il attend une réponse. Havoc lève sur lui des yeux de cocker. Ah, c'est qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut, mais que ça va poser problème !

« Bon. Tu vois, le rêve des mini-jupes du Colon' ?  
-Euh. »  
Fury suspend son geste. Quelque part, des alarmes mentales se préparent à sonner.  
« Tu voudrais pas en porter une pour moi ? »

Interloqué, Fury est incapable de répondre. Tout mais pas ça ! Non, ça serait le comble du ridicule…

« Allez, dis ?  
-Euuuh…  
-Tu serais vachement mignon dedans, je parie ! lance Havoc, enthousiaste.  
-Oh non, moi je parie que non. »  
Fury réfléchit à toute vitesse. Que dire, que dire ?  
« Je n'ai pas du tout les jambes qu'il faut pour ça ?  
-Mais si ! »

Havoc se redresse brusquement, pour lui faire face, un graaand sourire étalé sur le visage.  
« Non ! »

Havoc soupire. Prend l'air terriblement triste. Façon chien battu. Ça, il sait faire. Voilà, affiche-t-il : son seul plaisir pour son anniversaire, il le lui refuse. Fury se répète qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser avoir, c'est peine perdue. Il se sent coupable quand même. Il sait que s'il rumine ça trop longtemps, il va finir par céder…

…Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Havoc lui plante un doigt dans les côtes et suggère, avec un sourire encore plus large :  
« He ! et si moi aussi j'en porte une, de mini-jupe, là tu voudras bien ? »

Un coup d'oreiller en pleine figure lui répond. Mais derrière ça, Fury rit quand même.


	8. 50 phrases

**Titre : **quelques extraits de deux vies  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist (anime)  
**Pairing :** Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
**Rating :** G à R selon les phrases  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Thèmes :** une phrase, set #1 – normaux

**Notes diverses :  
**Redistribution des thèmes pour garder un ordre vaguement chronologique ou mettre ensemble des thèmes liés entre eux.  
C'était aussi la première fois que je me risquais au défi « une phrase » (cette série-ci date d'il y a deux ans et demi déjà) donc, comme je ne maîtrisais pas encore bien cette forme d'écriture à l'époque, certaines phrases sont peut-être un peu bancales.

(Au fait, ce format est exceptionnel ; la prochaine update de ce recueil se fera avec un drabble plus « classique ».)

**Avertissements **en vrac : deux hommes ensemble, tabac, sexe, méchanceté ordinaire des gens qui ne comprennent rien à l'amour, guerre et champ de bataille.  
Éventuel **spoil **sur les épisodes 42 et 43. On va dire que la suite est pure spéculation sur le futur.

* * *

01 _réconfort_  
Rien de tel qu'un bon café pour survivre à ces foutues heures supp' sans pause-cigarette, surtout quand c'est ce jeune sergent qui vous l'apporte…

07 _chocolat_  
Fury a les yeux bruns, brun sombre, d'une couleur des plus ordinaires qui soient, mais il y a quelque chose de doux dans son regard qui fait que pour Havoc, il a les plus beaux yeux du monde.

37 _technologie_  
Fury passe des heures à brancher des tas de fils et de câbles en y voyant la merveille technique de la communication ; Havoc le regarde faire en n'y voyant que des espèces de spaghetti pas comestibles et se demande pourquoi ça le met tout de même en appétit.

09 _téléphone_  
Il arrive à Havoc de rêver être un téléphone, et les petites mains habiles de Fury répareraient toutes ses pannes…

32 _confusion_  
Bien sûr, qu'il cherche une fille mignonne et souriante et gentille ; quand il l'aura trouvée, il ne pensera plus à ce garçon qui le trouble tant…

46 _soleil_  
Le soleil tape dur sur le désert, mais Fury s'en moque : le blond du sable, le bleu du ciel, la chaleur qui rampe sur sa peau, même le vertige qui l'assaille, tout lui rappelle un certain lieutenant…

23 _mains_  
Fury se demande comment des doigts aussi fins peuvent avoir l'air aussi forts ; le fait de voir les mains de Havoc se refermer si souvent sur une carabine y est peut-être pour quelque chose.

--

27 _sang_  
Havoc détourna les yeux de sa propre main ensanglantée, pour découvrir la blessure au front de Fury, et à l'idée qu'à quelques centimètres près, il avait failli le tuer, son cœur se serra à lui faire mal.

04 _souffrance_  
Et pendant quelques secondes, malgré lui, il imagine que l'irréparable s'est produit, et malgré les grands yeux bruns, inquiets mais bien vivants qui le fixent, il le voit mort et froid et c'est de sa faute, alors qu'il y a tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, et qu'il a laissées en souffrance…

--

38 _cadeau_  
Le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc grommelle, une fois de plus, que la vie ne lui a jamais fait de cadeaux ; et le sergent-major Fury, toujours optimiste, de lui conseiller de ne pas être si défaitiste, on a parfois de belles surprises, quand on s'y attend le moins.

08 _bonheur_  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient pu croire, quand ils étaient enfants, qu'un Prince Charmant puisse porter des culs-de-bouteille ou fumer comme un pompier… et aujourd'hui, il leur semblait parfois vivre un bonheur de contes de fées.

18 _vitesse_  
Avec les filles, Havoc allait toujours trop vite et se plantait ; pour Cain, il a peut-être mis un temps infini, mais cette fois, il sait où il va, et le rythme auquel ils vont leur convient parfaitement.

03 _douceur_  
Ce n'est pas quelque chose à avouer dans un monde de brutes, mais un peu de douceur leur fait effectivement du bien, parfois.

--

10 _oreilles_  
N'ayant pas tellement d'autre moyen d'attirer son attention, Fury tire l'oreille de son lieutenant pour le forcer à se pencher vers lui.

24 _goût_  
Forcément, les baisers de Havoc ont un goût de cendre et de fumée, mais Fury ne s'en plaint pas.

19 _vent_  
Le vent souffle trop fort, la flamme du briquet vacille sans parvenir à allumer la cigarette ; contre toute attente, Fury ajoute ses mains autour de celles de Havoc pour faire paravent, lançant tout de même pour faire bonne mesure que fumer reste mauvais pour la santé.

06 _pluie_  
Hélas pour Havoc, les jours de pluie, ses cigarettes refusent de rester allumées…

02 _baiser_  
Et quand Havoc ne peut satisfaire son manque de nicotine, heureusement, les lèvres de Fury sont là pour l'en distraire avantageusement.

05 _pomme de terre_  
Pour l'avoir surpris en flagrant délit de pelotage de technicien radio, le premier lieutenant Hawkeye condamna le second lieutenant Havoc à la corvée de patates pour le reste de cette mission.

11 _nom_  
Même si l'intéressé est d'accord, en pratique, un sergent-major n'est pas censé appeler un second-lieutenant par son prénom, encore moins par un surnom affectueux…

15 _toucher_  
Il suffit de presque rien, au bureau, une tape sur l'épaule, une légère bourrade, une main qui se pose sur un bras pour réclamer un peu d'attention ; ça aide à tenir jusqu'au soir.

--

14 _sexe_  
Jean se demanda pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde pourquoi coucher avec la plus belle des femmes n'était vraiment rien en comparaison de faire l'amour à ce garçon, puis il cessa très vite de penser.

20 _liberté_  
Quand ils libèrent leurs corps de leurs uniformes, ils envoient aussi mentalement promener tous les règlements qui les emprisonnent.

41 _accomplissement_  
La première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour, Jean a parcouru de ses mains et de ses lèvres tout le corps de Cain, comme un homme touchant l'objet de la quête de toute une vie.

25 _adoration_  
Chaque fois qu'il font l'amour, Jean continue à caresser le corps de Cain comme un fidèle touchant au saint des saints.

29 _mélodie_  
Il n'y a aucune musique qu'il aime entendre autant que le concert de soupirs, de murmures et de gémissements qu'il fait naître en touchant ce corps.

43 _ciel_  
Jean le renverse et le pénètre et à chaque coup de rein, le champ de vision de Cain vire au bleu délavé, sans qu'il puisse déterminer si c'est le ciel qui l'aspire ou s'il se noie dans les yeux de son amant.

17 _larmes_  
Tout le monde dans l'équipe du Colonel Mustang sait que le petit Fury a la larme facile ; ce qu'un seul des  
officiers sait en plus, c'est qu'au bord du plaisir aussi, ses yeux se mouillent.

12 _sensuel_  
Après l'amour, l'un avait l'habitude de s'étirer en soupirant, nu sous les draps, et donnait à l'autre immédiatement envie de recommencer.

21 _vie_  
Juste sous lui, il y a le cœur de son amant qui bat ; il a une pensée pour tous leurs camarades qui ont disparu à Lior, et il se dit qu'il est heureux d'être encore là.

42 _nuages_  
Havoc se grille une cigarette qu'il estime bien méritée et Fury dessine du regard des figures dans les volutes de fumée.

--

34 _orage_  
Jean déteste les orages, les éclairs et le tonnerre lui rappellent bien malgré lui les déflagrations des bombes de la guerre d'Ishbal ; Cain, coupablement, aime les nuits de tempête, parce que ça précipite dans ses bras un Jean demandant à être rassuré.

49 _cheveux_  
C'est à se demander d'où vient l'obsession de certains pour les longs cheveux de femme : les coupes courtes réglementaires sont tellement plus faciles et agréables à ébouriffer !

22 _jalousie_  
Cain repense parfois à toutes les filles qui ont pu le précéder dans le lit de Jean, et ne peut contenir un pincement au cœur.

33 _peur_  
Il y a des tas et des tas de trucs pour les inquiéter, à tort ou à raison, des grandes frayeurs ou des petites craintes irraisonnées, mais leur plus grande peur, reste quand même que leur secret soit découvert.

30 _étoile_  
Des petites étoiles dorées brillent sur leurs épaules, leur rappelant qu'ils doivent tenir leur rang hiérarchique et éviter toute familiarité devant les autres.

28 _maladie_  
Malheureusement, il y aura toujours dans l'armée et ailleurs des demeurés pour considérer leur amour comme déviant, dégoûtant ; il y en a même pour craindre que ça soit contagieux.

16 _faiblesse_  
La raison première, officiellement, qui interdit les relations entre soldats, c'est qu'alors ils deviennent un point faible l'un pour l'autre, et de fil en aiguille, risquent d'affaiblir l'équipe entière.

--

31 _maison_  
C'est sûr, une maison à soi, c'est tellement plus agréable qu'un dortoir militaire, et qu'importent tous les mensonges à raconter pour couvrir leur « colocation »…

36 _magasin_  
En faisant les courses tout seul, Havoc repense à toutes ces fois où une ex l'avait traîné dans une boutique quelconque, cherchant à cimenter leur future vie commune –jamais réalisée, et regrette que maintenant qu'il a un couple stable, il ne puisse l'étaler au grand jour.

47 _lune_  
Personne ne les voit jamais s'étreindre, au plus noir de la nuit, rideaux soigneusement tirés, même la lune ne peut être accusée d'être leur complice.

48 _vagues_  
Si un jour un soldat mal luné découvre leur relation et décide de balancer un pavé dans la mare en la dénonçant au grand jour, ça créera pas mal de remous au QG.

--

35 _liens_  
Leur relation est faite de tas de fils entrecroisés, qui se complètent et se renforcent, collègues, camarades, amis, frères, amants…

39 _sourire_  
Autrefois, Havoc s'étonnait de ce que Fury arrive encore à sourire, d'un vrai sourire franc avec les yeux, pas comme ses propres rictus moqueurs ; aujourd'hui, il est simplement heureux de voir que ces sourires lui sont destinés, au point de bientôt retrouver au fond de lui comment faire de même.

40 _innocence_  
C'est tout de même incroyable, se dit Havoc depuis tout ce temps dans l'armée, que Fury se pose toujours autant d'objections de conscience ; et ce qui est tout aussi incroyable, c'est la rapidité avec laquelle il a perdu son innocence dans un tout autre domaine…

26 _à jamais_  
il n'y a entre eux ni bague ni vœux officiels, mais ils se le sont tout de même juré : ensemble, à la vie, à la mort.

45 _enfer_  
Il contemple le champ de bataille qui s'étale devant lui –terre dévastée, débris, cadavres et feu- et se demande ce qu'ils font là, doutant brusquement de la justesse de leur engagement.

13 _mort_  
Il s'embrassèrent comme si ça devait être la dernière fois parce que, peut importait qu'ils se promettent l'un à l'autre de rester en vie, personne ne pouvait dire s'ils survivraient à cette bataille.

44 _paradis_  
Il préfèrerait éviter de mourir maintenant, parce que pour lui, le paradis est sur terre, entre les bras d'un autre soldat, et il doute de trouver mieux dans l'après-vie, si tant est qu'elle existe.

50 _supernova_  
Une déflagration retentit non loin d'eux, fracturant le monde autour d'eux, et par réflexe, ils cherchent chacun à protéger l'autre des éclats qui déchirent l'espace.

* * *

Tiens, parmi ces phrases, certains thèmes ont été développés plus tard sur 30 baisers et se retrouveront dans ma fic « Une histoire à suivre » ('marrant, ça : jusqu'ici sur ce couple j'ai trois fois plus de lecteurs pour un recueil de drabbles que pour ma fic à chapitres, on dirait ?)


	9. ça restera un secret

J'ai pris un retard monstrueux sur ma fic longue Havoc/Fury pendant l'été... ça devrait s'arranger bientôt, j'espère ; en attendant, un drabble de plus.

* * *

**Titre :** ça restera un secret  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple :** Cain Fury, Fury/Havoc  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** tout est toujours à maître Arakawa.

**Thème :** « sucer son pouce » pour 31 jours (28 novembre 2006... ben mon colon, ça date sérieusement, les retards d'archivage avec moi !)

150 mots

oOo

Quelque chose le réveilla. Un rêve, ou son amant qui se retournait dans son sommeil. Il se retourna à son tour ; quitte à être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, autant en profiter pour regarder Jean dormir. Calme et détendu, avec les cheveux qui lui retombaient dans les yeux, le grand lieutenant ressemblait à un petit enfant. Surtout avec son pouce dans la bouche.

Fury marqua un temps d'arrêt : son pouce dans la bouche ? Il se frotta les yeux, hésita un instant à allumer la lampe de chevet, et finit par y renoncer, de crainte de réveiller son compagnon. Il se pencha sur lui, incrédule : le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc devait bel et bien avoir ce qu'on appelait une « obsession orale ». Il suçait son pouce dans son sommeil.

Réprimant un gloussement, Fury se recoucha et se pelotonna lui, se demandant comment il arriverait à se rendormir, après pareille découverte.


	10. tracas de la vie grands et petits

Mwéhéhé, ma fic longue sur ces deux zigotos commence enfin à ressembler à quelque chose et j'ai fait une double update récemment ; je peux donc m'octroyer une petite pause dans les chapitres et rajouter un drabble !

* * *

**Titre :** _worries_  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc x Cain Fury  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Square Enix

**Thème :** "tracassé" pour 31 jours (8 mai 06 - les retards d'archivage, le grand retour...)  
150 mots

oOo

Quand on y pense, iI y a tellement de choses - outre une guerre - qui pourraient leur arriver…

Havoc s'inquiète quand Fury répare ces machins électriques qui pourraient le griller sur place si quelqu'un faisait une fausse manœuvre avec. Ou quand il ramasse des chiens perdus, il pourrait tomber sur un qui ait la rage et le morde.

Fury s'inquiète quand Havoc fait le chauffeur pour un général et conduit bien plus vite que nécessaire, faisant passer la ponctualité des haut-gradés avant sa propre sécurité. Il s'inquiète de le voir fumer autant, craignant qu'il finisse par se ruiner les poumons.

Mais leur pire crainte, à tous les deux, reste leur grand secret. S'ils étaient découverts, ils pourraient dire adieu à leur carrière militaire, et plus encore, se dire adieu mutuellement. Une séparation reste une séparation, qu'elle soit jetée sur eux par l'ombre de la mort ou par une cour martiale.


	11. aléas de la vie domestique

**Titre** : des aléas de la vie domestique et de son apprentissage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple** : Jean Havoc, Cain Fury  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : "gratter le brûlé au fond de la casserole"  
(proposé par PresKunange pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Havoc/Fury)  
**Note** : peut éventuellement se prendre en parallèle au chapitre 30 de ma fic "Une histoire à suivre" ( /s/3598725/32/ )

**Nombre de mots** : 222

oOo

Que se passe-t-il quand on met deux bonshommes pas très expérimentés dans une cuisine après une mission compliquée ? De l'avis de Jean Havoc, le résultat ressemble à peu de choses près aux ruines d'Ishval.

« C'est quoi ce truc ! Tout a cramé ! Mon ragoûuut ! Pourquoi il a autant attaché au fond ??  
- Pour quelqu'un qui parlait de frire des chiens...  
- Hey ! J'ai pas dit que j'allais vraiment le faire pour-de-vrai. Et ça veut pas dire que j'aurais su faire, en plus. Ch'uis pas un spécialiste de la cuisine, surtout exotique. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si j'ai été distrait pendant que ça cuisait.  
- Ça va être tout de ma faute, tiens !  
- 'Fallait bien être deux pour que je ne pense plus à cette casserole sur le feu, hein. »

La dispute ne mène à rien. Surtout que le temps qu'ils se réconcilient, ils n'ont même pas réglé le problème premier : avec tout ça la casserole cramée n'est toujours pas lavée...

« Bon, on la met à tremper toute la nuit et on verra bien demain qui la gratte, suggère Jean.  
- C'est pas sérieux.  
- Quoi, tu veux le faire toi tout de suite ? »

Fury boude encore un peu et ne répond pas. Jean prend son silence comme une réponse négative – et il a bien raison.  
« Bon. Donc on verra demain. »


	12. 5 petits trucs

**Titre** : les petits détails**  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Notes** : référence aux épisodes 13 et 46-50 de la 1ère série

**Prompt** : petites choses - 5 faits ; pour Heera Ookami (octobre 09)**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

1) Ils ne commandent jamais de cuisine xinoise à emporter. La faute à une blague stupide à propos d'un chien, qui aurait dû être un simple petit détail un jour vite oublié, et qui a malheureusement collé.

2) Et ils ne portent pas de mini-jupe non plus. Le fantasme est mort le jour où ils ont tenté de le réaliser – les poils masculins sur les jambes…

3) En revanche, ils ont gardé la perruque.

4) Et c'est Havoc qui la porte.

5) Fury trouve que c'est dégoûtant de fumer, mais il le fait quand même en cachette quand Havoc n'est pas là.


	13. avoir adopté ce chien

**Titre** : des choix et des erreurs et des bonnes idées  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (plutôt 1er anime)  
**Couple** : Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « La plus petite erreur » d'après Drakys  
pour la case n°o2 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Havoc-et-Fury

**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Avoir laissé Fury adopter ce chien... ça n'avait l'air de rien, au début. Ça n'avait même pas l'air d'être une bêtise, s'était dit Havoc. Puis ça a rapidement pris des proportions dantesques et il a commencé à regretter cette initiative. Les poils partout. Les sorties deux fois par jour. La pâtée aussi deux fois par jour. Ne jamais oublier de s'en occuper.  
…Et si c'était la pire connerie de sa vie qu'il avait fait là ?

Mais ça rendait Fury tellement heureux d'avoir à prendre soin ! Et puis, il doit bien avouer, il l'aime bien leur bestiole. Elle est affectueuse et c'est chouette de se sentir utile et responsable ailleurs et différemment qu'au boulot.

Alors non, ça n'était pas sa plus grosse erreur, loin de là. Il est capable de quelques compromis, de toute façon. Et si c'était quand même une erreur de sa part, he ben, elle était somme toute minime.


	14. une photo compromettante

**Titre : **Une photo compromettante  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Roy Mustang ; Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **humour  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#07, « superstar » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : 1ère série, épisodes 46 et 51 – peut se prendre en parallèle à l'univers de ma fic longue Havoc/Fury ( /s/3598725/ ) ou tout seul à part  
**Nombre de mots : **~250

oOo

Le truc embêtant, avec la célébrité, regrettait Mustang, c'était que tout le monde s'intéressait à vous. Que vous soyiez un héros ou un criminel, les gens s'en fichaient ; dès lors que vous commenciez à faire la une des journaux, quelle que soit la raison, ils voulaient _tout_ savoir de vous.  
Surtout les détails croustillants.  
Comme un amour secret.

Dommage, il s'était promis de ne plus utiliser ses flammes, et il aurait eu du mal à justifier le fait de brûler vif un photographe tentant de lui tirer le portrait avec Riza à son bras. Heureusement, elle-même était de taille à dissuader le malheureux.

Là où ça posait plus de problèmes, c'était ces fameuses photos qui circulaient sous le manteau parmi les soldats. Elles n'étaient pas encore parvenues jusqu'aux journaux, certes, mais c'était déjà suffisamment gênant.  
D'autant que démentir _officiellement _apporterait plus d'emmerdes supplémentaires à son cas – et à d'autres - que de tranquillité.  
Pourvu que Riza ne tombe pas dessus, _elle_, espérait-il.  
Là, il ne pourrait répondre de rien.

Mais bon sang, quelle mouche les avait piqués, ces abrutis, de poser ainsi, de prendre des photos pareilles ? qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en tête ?  
Il froissa dans son poing rageur un splendide tirage représentant le Général Mustang et son Premier Lieutenant en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche sur le quai, dernier instant de félicité avant de partir se faire peut-être trucider sur la frontière drachmienne.

Le pire dans tout ça ? il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir _les_ coincer et exiger des explications. Ça serait bien trop embarrassant.


	15. des douceurs à partager

**Titre : **_Hey Sweetie_ (v.1)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **fluff écoeurant  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#23, «  bonbon » pour 30 baisers  
**Note/Avertissement : **fluff générique et pas très caractéristique – à la relire maintenant, je suis déçue moi-même de cette ficlet, mais comme elle a été écrite et postée pour un challenge, je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'existait pas...  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Vautrés à deux sur le canapé, à piocher dans le même paquet de bonbons, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop fatigués par une longue journée sur le terrain, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de plus physique… ça n'était pas exactement l'idée que Havoc se faisait du romantisme. Leurs mains se frôlaient régulièrement et ils étaient affalés l'un contre l'autre, certes, c'était un bon début. Mais ça ne suffisait pas vraiment.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont paraît-il une fin, vint le moment où leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent sur le dernier bonbon restant.

« Prends-le.  
- Non, toi.  
- Vas-y, je te le laisse.

- On le partage ? »  
Tiens, ça, c'était une idée !

Jean récupéra le bonbon, le déshabilla lentement de son papier d'emballage et se le fourra dans la bouche. Puis, il se tourna vers Cain, et l'embrassa. Doucement, il lui passa le bonbon.  
En temps normal, Cain aurait dû trouver ça dégoûtant, peut-être. Pas cette fois. Les lèvres de Jean étaient chaudes et sa langue savait ce qu'elle voulait et entre eux, il y avait le goût sucré, fruité, légèrement acide, d'un bonbon au citron.  
Il s'offrit au jeu et en profita avec plaisir.


	16. mamours citron et menthe

**Titre : **_Hey Sweetie_ (v.2)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **fluff/un peu dorky  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#23, « bonbon » pour 30 baisers  
**Note : **parce que ce que j'avais fait à l'origine ne me plaît pas ; deuxième version !  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Ça fait longtemps que Jean Havoc et il n'est sans doute pas près d'arrêter. Il a besoin de sa nicotine pour être bien et il n'y a pas grand' chose qui vaille mieux.  
Hum, faire l'amour peut-être ? Oh, oui, c'est absolument génial. Mais c'est complètement différent et l'un ne remplacerait pas l'autre, dans aucun des sens. Juste embrasser la personne aimée, alors ? Peut-être bien, à la limite.

Parlant d'embrasser, on l'a prévenu : les filles n'aiment pas les fumeurs ; à les voir de loin elles les trouvent terriblement sexy à tirer sur leur cigarette et se nimber de fumée, mais dès qu'il est question d'embrasser elles se récrient contre le goût de la cendre. Bah.  
Il refuse de prêter l'oreille à ces racontars. Et puis de toute façon la personne qu'il s'est trouvé... n'est pas une fille. Et n'a pas envie d'aller embrasser des non-fumeurs pour comparer, alors il est tranquille.

Pourtant, par précaution, depuis qu'il s'est entiché de Fury, Havoc a commencé à consommer régulièrement pastilles de menthe et bonbons au citron. On ne sait jamais après tout...

(Le jour où il s'en aperçoit, Cain trouve ça mignon, puis l'assure qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça.)


	17. la question des enfants

Edit: cette ficlet a pour la première fois été publiée à part, le 3 janvier '07

**

* * *

Titre :** _chiot perdu a trouvé maison_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** ben non, j'ai oublié de les mettre sur ma liste au Père Noël...

écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "animal de compagnie"  
280 mots

oOo

S'il y a quelque chose de ridiculement simple, comparé au reste de tout ce qui fait leur histoire, c'est la question des enfants. Ou des chiens.  
L'idée, l'envie peut-être un jour, d'avoir des enfants ensemble et regretter de ne pas pouvoir, la question d'adopter un animal pour compenser, ne se posera sans doute jamais : depuis le tout début (pas dès le premier jour, tout de même, mais presque), Fury ramasse des chiens perdus.

Avant même qu'il emménage définitivement chez Havoc, il ramenait régulièrement des chiots abandonnés –sans oser lui demander d'en prendre soin, les premières fois, juste de les garder le temps qu'il leur trouve un maître. (_J'vais pourtant pas les manger, hein !_ avait-il dû préciser, un jour, un peu vexé de ce manque de confiance. L'affaire Black Hayate passait mal, même après tout ce temps.)  
Et petit à petit, ils se mirent à garder un, puis deux, puis toute une flopée de chiens errants, ceux qui voulaient bien rester là et dont personne d'autre ne voudrait, tandis que Cain continuait à placer les jeunes chiots ayant encore une chance de se trouver une famille.  
Jean doit parfois y mettre un bémol, craignant que sa maison ne finisse par cesser d'être leur foyer pour devenir un chenil.

La question d'avoir des enfants ne se pose pas, dans des circonstances pareilles. En revanche, commence-t-il à s'inquiéter, celle de savoir ce qu'ils feront si tous ces chiens se mettent à faire des petits, est un tout autre problème, bien plus préoccupant. Il n'ose pas encore le formuler, mais franchement, si être papa lui passe complètement au-dessus de la tête, se retrouver "grand-père" d'une kyrielle de chiens l'inquiète autrement…

oOo

comme vous êtes des gens perspicaces, je n'en doute pas, vous aurez p'tet remarqué que le titre est presque une reprise de ma première Havoc/Fury publiée ? ouep, c'est fait exprès.  
quoi ? non ? vous avez pas remarqué... ah, vous n'l'avez p'tet pas lue ?  
alors je me fais un peu d'auto-pub : elle est trouvable au quatrième "chapitre" du recueil "un monde au conditionnel" (ou bien à l'adresse suivante : http(deux points, double slash)www(point)fanfiction(point)net(slash)s(slash)2825448(slash)4(slash) )


	18. un an déjà

**Titre : **Un an déjà  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury et one-sided Fury/Roy mais c'est du passé révolu, mwahaha  
**Genre : **fluff écoeurant  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#16, « invincible/sans égal » pour 30 baisers  
**Nombre de mots : **200

**Continuité : **un peu plus d'un an après la fin de la 1ère série animée, mais sans spoil - peut se prendre comme partie de l'univers de ma fic longue Havoc/Fury ( /s/3598725/ ) ou à part

oOo

Une marque pour ce jour ornait leur calendrier :

« Un an déjà…  
- Oui.

- C'est fantastique.  
- Ouais.  
- À l'époque, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Je suis tellement heureux d'en être arrivé là…  
- Pareil. Tu semblais hors de portée…

- Et moi, je croyais être toujours voué à l'échec, à passer après le Colonel.

- …  
- Je le croyais vraiment inégalable. Je suis content d'avoir compris que non, finalement.  
- Un invincible rival…  
- Un but inatteignable ?  
- Quoi, pour toi ?  
- Mais non ! pour toi, un adversaire à dépasser.  
- Ouais.  
- Moi, je n'aurais jamais essayé de l'atteindre, de toute façon. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je ne l'aimais pas réellement, que c'était juste un idéal.  
- Qui sait ?

- …  
- Tu l'aimais quand même. Et je crevais de jalousie.  
- Désolé…  
- Y'a plus de quoi.  
- Quand même…  
- Au contraire !  
- He ?  
- Jusqu'ici, il m'avait piqué toutes mes conquêtes. Et toi, tu as renoncé à lui pour moi.  
- Heee ! Jean, je ne suis pas un trophée !  
- Bien sûr que non.

- Je t'aime, Cain.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Jean.

- Un an…  
- Ça, tu l'as déjà dit.  
- …Ouais… »

La suite de la conversation ? ne sera pas retranscrite. Elle se poursuivit non plus avec des mots vides de sens, mais directement de bouche à bouche.  
Joyeux anniversaire, les amoureux !


	19. connexion

**Titre : **Connexion  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **choupi-tristounet  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#14, « musique » pour 30 baisers  
triplet du téléphone, 1/3  
**Nombre de mots : **230

oOo

Claquements et bips alors que les lignes se connectent. Au bout du fil, la voix mélodieuse d'une hôtesse d'accueil au milieu de nulle part entre les lignes, qui doit s'ennuyer ferme derrière son bureau mais reste aimable, même quand elle lui fait répéter deux fois la petite ritournelle ridicule de ses codes d'identification.  
Enfin, elle le branche, et il subit une curieuse nouveauté : une petite musique d'attente le temps que l'autre côté daigne prendre son appel. Juste pour lui dire qu'il est en ligne, qu'on ne l'a pas coupé net, interdit de conversation. Juste trente petite notes exactement – il a compté machinalement, en attendant - répétitives, juste les première mesures de cet hymne récurrent.  
Enfin, nouveau déclic, annonce salvatrice, et la voix aimée qui retentit dans le vide.

Quelque minutes de bonheur au son de sa voix, au rythme des nouvelles qu'ils échangent – quelques trucs personnels, mais sans émotion flagrante, bien planqués parce qu'ils trichent sur un appel pseudo-professionnel, ils resquillent pour se dire quelques mots rien qu'à eux à travers un échange plus ou moins rigoureux d'informations officielles.  
Pas de mots d'amour bien sûr, mais quand ils doivent raccrocher, le bruit du combiné qu'on repose délicatement, très, très délicatement, de l'autre côté, encore perdu dans le soulagement apporté par cet appel, fait un petit clac qui sonne comme un baiser envoyé dans le vent.  
Ça leur suffira presque, jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles. 


	20. l'autre bout du fil

**Titre : **À l'autre bout du fil  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **amour frustré  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#17 , « kHz » pour 30 baisers  
triplet du téléphone, 2/3  
**Nombre de mots : **420

oOo

L'antenne montée, les derniers câbles branchés, il ne restait plus qu'à tester la ligne. Ils étaient encore loin d'avoir fini leur mission dans ce trou drachmien, mais au moins, chaque poste installé donnait un sentiment de réussite qui aidait à tenir la durée.  
La radio crachotait.

« Si, si, j'ai vérifié les branchements, tout est OK, il reste juste à trouver la bonne fréquence.  
- Marre de ces parasites, qu'ils nous brouillent l'écoute. »

Temps mort. Ignore. On reprend la recherche de fréquence.  
Enfin, une réponse au bout de la ligne. _« QG Nord, ici le poste avancé n°720A3, lieutenant Stilman. » _  
« La ligne est bonne. »

Les techniciens respiraient. Déjà ça de pris. Suite du test, lier directement le QG Central.  
Après légère correction de l'orientation de l'antenne, ça marchait.

« Parfait, lança le lieutenant. Ça sera bon pour ce soir. Ah, une dernière chose, essayez aussi une ligne externe, histoire d'être sûr que ça fonctionne pour partout, puis vous pourrez disposer. Inutile de préciser de bien la choisir quand même. »

Son sergent acquiesça. S'il avait une telle autorisation, ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Il se sourit à lui-même en établissant la liaison.

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un téléphone qui sonne interrompit les pensées d'un autre lieutenant.

« Lieutenant Havoc ? Désolé de vous déranger alors que vous n'êtes pas en service. On teste juste une nouvelle ligne.  
- …Fury ?  
- Hm.  
- Tout va bien dans le Nord ?  
- Tout va très bien.  
- Vous rentrerez bientôt alors ?  
- On espère.  
- Cain ?  
- Hm ?  
- Tu me manques.  
- Moi de même, lieutenant.  
- Y'a quelqu'un qui surveille ce que tu dis ?  
- Non, mais pas mal de monde pas trop loin non plus…  
- Bon…  
- Désolé.  
- J'attendrai. Rentre vite.  
- On fait ce qu'on peut.  
- Je t'embrasse. »

Fury se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre ce qu'il voudrait. À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit Jean raccrocher.  
Il essaya de prétendre à rien.

« Bon, ben voilà ! »

Les autres techniciens se dispersaient déjà. Le lieutenant le rattrapa, voulant déjà discuter de la mission suivante. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie.

« Un appel d'une ligne externe, le code est bon, je vous le passe ? » demanda celui qui avait décroché.

Fury reprit le combiné, perplexe.  
La voix aimée résonna :  
« J'ai oublié de préciser _où_ je t'embrassais… » 


	21. ondes

**Titre : **Dans les ondes  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Couple : **Cain Fury/Jean Havoc  
**Genre : **doux-amer  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#29, « le bruit des vagues » pour 30 baisers  
**Notes : **oui, évidemment, les « vagues » comme ça, ça rend moins qu'en anglais où elles seraient synonymes d'ondes… tant pis ?  
triplet du téléphone, 3/3  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Ça fait mal d'entendre l'autre raccrocher. Dans le combiné, le silence résonne. La ligne encore ouverte, mais plus connectée nulle part, bruisse. Vent dans les câbles ou parasites sur les ondes radio, il ne sait pas, un léger bruit de fond roule dans le lointain. Un tout petit crachotement en sourdine, qui va et qui vient, qui signale que oui, le téléphone marche, mais que non, il n'y a personne au bout.  
Plus personne pour entendre, mais il murmure quand même, couvrant à peine le _static_ :  
« Je t'embrasse, mon cœur. Tu me manques, à moi aussi. »


	22. blondes et bruns

**Titre** : des goûts et des couleurs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : équipe Mustang, Cain Fury/Jean Havoc  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Il aime les blonds vous croyez ? »  
d'après Laitue, sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Il aime les blondes, vous croyez ?

- Qui ça, Havoc ?

- Évidemment qu'il les aime.

- Non, pas forcément. Dans quel domaine : bière, cigarettes, ou femmes ?

- Euh...

- Pour les clopes sans doute, pour les gonzesses peu importe tant qu'elles ont de beaux nichons, et pour la bière ça serait plutôt brune. Il me semble.

- Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça, d'abord ?

- Bah non, juste comme ça. Euh, il avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à cette secrétaire et puis, Hawkeye...

- Nan, aucune chance avec elle.

- Quant au reste de l'équipe...

- Si des fois il avait aussi un faible pour les bruns sans nichons peut-être ?


	23. en quarantaine

**Titre** : c'est pas juste...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt **: « "Cette idée aussi d'accepter une quête alors que Shmae-Girl est clouée au lit par la grippe..." »  
d'après Drakys, sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cloué au lit par la grippe, Fury était à deux doigts de pleurnicher.

- Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe, d'abord ?

- 'Sais pas, répondit Havoc avec légèreté. Je connais rien aux épidémies, tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'on va tous passer par là. Tôt ou tard. 'Sont tellement optimistes à la caserne qu'ils m'ont collés en quarantaine, du coup.

- Évidemment si tu restes enfermé ici tu vas l'attraper aussi.

Ça n'inquiétait pas Havoc plus que ça :

- Ils disent que c'est déjà fait. Pense positif, tu as juste 24 à 48 heures d'avance pendant lesquelles je peux m'occuper de toi ?


	24. 13 tâches ménagères

**Titre** : Partage des tâches  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc et Cain Fury  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Squeenix Bones

**Prompts** : les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « _big spoon/little spoon_ » (décembre '11)  
pour Cucumber Sandwiches  
**Nombre de mots** : 13 x 100

oOo

o1. _qui porte la culotte _:

La prise d'initiative est la plupart du temps à la discrétion de Jean. La plupart du temps. Ça vient avec le déséquilibre de base, d'être un peu plus âgé, plus haut gradé et plus expérimenté : il fait figure d'autorité et Cain s'en remet facilement à lui. Mais ce n'est pas systématique non plus ! Plusieurs fois si Cain n'avait pas voulu forcer les choses, ça ne serait pas allé bien loin et Jean aime quand il prend les choses en main. Mais à la fin, pour une simple question de taille, c'est toujours Jean qui enveloppe Cain de ses bras.

o

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite_ :

Ça peut mener au sexe, mais ils aiment bien aussi s'arrêter avant ça et juste rester enlacés. Un bon câlin c'est toujours agréable, qu'il soit tendre ou joueur. La main qui ébouriffe les cheveux ou chatouille le ventre est en option. Car d'après Jean, Cain a la taille parfaite pour se nicher dans ses bras. Cain n'est pas d'accord pour qu'on le traite comme un nounours ou un petit enfant, mais il aime la tendresse de Jean, qui a autant besoin de ça que lui. Ça n'est pas pour se moquer ou profiter mais vraiment s'aimer. C'est bien comme ça.

o

o3. _qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin_ :

C'est quelque chose qui a causé quelques tracas d'organisation au début de leur vie à deux : le temps passé matin ou soir à la salle de bain, et la quantité d'eau chaude utilisée. Il apparaît que Jean prend des douches brûlantes interminables. Il reste quand même juste assez d'eau chaude après pour Cain n'a pas perdu de ses années de dortoir l'habitude de douches plus courtes et plus tièdes, mais il râle après l'espace monopolisé.

- Mais ça m'dérange pas que tu te brosses les dents juste à côté pendant que je prends ma douche, je t'assure.  
- Ben, moi si.  
- Allez...

o

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer_ :

Ça arrive plus souvent qu'ils ne voudraient, que leur temps de pause entre deux astreintes ne leur laisse pas le temps de déjeuner tranquillement et devoir prendre un sandwich à emporter à la cafeteria au lieu de pouvoir se poser tranquillement à la cantine. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont la patience de préparer une gamelle à emporter, encore moins de supporter les plaisanteries des collègues sur les charmantes épouses.

C'est Jean qui suggère qu'ils prennent des plats tout prêts à emporter mais _ailleurs_, pour changer. Cain approuve, si ça n'est _pas_ xinois.

o

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s'engueulent_:

» Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter, une bonne fois pour toutes, de parler de cuisine xinoise ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il répéter, c'était une blague. Une mauvaise blague. Une blague de mauvais goût. Je l'admets. Je ne plaisanterai plus jamais sur le goût des chiens.  
Reproche-moi mon sens de l'humour et la cendre qui tombe à côté du cendrier si tu veux et je riposterai avec les poils du chien sur le tapis et juste ses poils et ça sera tout, OK ?  
Ou alors on prend le dessous du problème et on parle de nos insécurités sérieusement…

o

o6. _qui s'occupe en majorité du ménage_ :

- On fait moitié-moitié, je suppose.

Jean n'a pas oublié l'enfer du camp d'entraînement où à l'inspection des dortoirs le sergent-instructeur distribuait les centaines de pompes pour de la poussière mal ramassée et arrachait les draps de lits pour un malheureux pli. Les habitudes de tenue soigneuse prises, on ne les balaie pas comme ça. Il n'est pas de ceux qui profitent de leur montée en grade pour se mettre au-dessus de ça.  
Cain est naturellement méticuleux.

Et aucun n'aime voir l'autre trimer donc voilà, ils se partagent les tâches équitablement, sans se disputer.

o

o7._ qui décide de ce qu'ils regardent à la télé_ :

Personne ne dit à Cain Fury ce qu'il peut et ne peut pas faire avec un poste de TSF. Personne. Même pas son amoureux chéri.

Jean ne va pas commencer à prétendre que s'il se débrouillait d'une manière ou d'une autre, à force de cajoleries et peut-être de chantage, à forcer Cain à renoncer à un programme radio particulier, comme par hasard ensuite leur poste ne capterait plus sa station préférée juste aux heures de 'ses' émissions mais marcherait toujours parfaitement bien pour tout le reste. Non. Ils ne sont pas aussi retors. Mais quand même…

o

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_ :

En se mettant en ménage avec Fury, Havoc a accepté que son orientation et son avenir n'était pas exactement ce qu'il croyait jusqu'ici et ça lui demande de redéfinir quelques détails de son style de vie, mais il ne va pas pour autant changer du tout au tout. Il reste beaucoup de choses auxquelles il ne renoncera pas.  
Les soirées dans les bars avec des potes, par exemple, et il compte Cain comme sa moitié et comme un pote à la fois : ça tombe bien ! Ils peuvent donc toujours sortir et boire et bien bouffer et bien se marrer. Ensemble.

o

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas_ :

- Aaah, y'a plus d'eau chaude !  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute.  
- Le contraire me surprendrait.  
- Je jette un coup d'œil à la chaudière.

- Alors ?  
- Tout est éteint alors que ça ne devrait pas. Je l'ai remise en marche et elle n'a pas suivi. Il n'y a pas de fuite, pas de bruit bizarre, c'est juste en panne.  
- Tu sais réparer ça ?  
- Pas du tout. La plomberie pour moi c'est à peine moins obscur que l'alchimie.  
- On ne sait jamais... les télécoms pour moi c'est à peine moins obscur que du xinois !  
- Mais au moins je sais qui appeler pour les réparations.

o

10._ qui prend toutes les couvertures_ :

Jean a le sommeil plutôt agité. En cours de nuit, il se tourne et se retourne de nombreuses fois, et tire à lui sur les couvertures jusqu'à les embarquer toutes de son côté, puis les laisser tomber à terre de l'autre côté du lit. Son oreiller suit le même chemin, voire les précède. Seul l'oreiller de Cain est épargné. Puis, quand il ne reste plus rien d'autre de déplaçable, s'il ne tombe pas du lit, Jean roule encore et se cramponne à Cain, plus fort encore qu'à un oreiller ou un nounours. Et lui, il ne le lâchera pas !

o

11. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout_:

Non, non, ils ne laissent pas leurs affaires traîner n'importe où n'importe comment. Ils sont déjà passés sur l'insistance quant à l'importance du rangement et du ménage et tout. Oui mais bon. Ils ont quand même des définitions du rangement légèrement différentes et de quel objet va à quel endroit. Et sur l'urgence de ranger ci ou ça alors que ça va peut-être resservir très bientôt.  
La veste de Jean jetée sur le bras du canapé ou une trousse à outils de Cain sur la table du salon, un jouet pour chien en caoutchouc à mordiller sur le tapis...

o

12. _qui se rappelle d'acheter du lait_ :

Il en va des courses comme de tout le reste : ils les font à tour de rôle, réparties équitablement. Peut-être que plus souvent, Jean fait de grosses courses d'un coup et ramène des provisions pour longtemps, des trucs lourds en abondance. Et que derrière, Cain en refait des plus petites plus fréquentes, pour acheter ce que Jean a oublié, ou ce dont on s'est aperçu plus tard qu'on avait négligé de le mettre sur la liste, ou décidé que tiens il en fallait maintenant et non ça n'attendra pas la semaine prochaine. Genre, les épices et les produits d'hygiène...

o

13. _qui pense aux anniversaires_ :

Cain Fury n'a peut-être pas la même mémoire prodigieuse que Watteau Farman ou mademoiselle Scieszka, mais il retient les chiffres : les codes d'identification, les caractéristiques des composants électroniques, et les dates.  
Il appelle toujours ses parents pour leurs anniversaires. Il connaît ceux de ses collègues immédiats ; il a toujours un petit mot pour eux. Bien sûr celui de Jean, très spécial. Et aussi la date à laquelle ils ont recueilli leur premier chien. D'ici quelques années, nul doute qu'il mémorisera les anniversaires et les âges des enfants des copains.

Jean Havoc ne retient qu'une seule fête : celle de Cain.


	25. 10 émotions

**Titre : **Un peu de cendre et un sourire  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple : **Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu (et Gainax), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **10 micro-fics, pour Heera Ookami (septembre '09)  
**Nombre de mots : **300 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
Quelles que soient les précautions prises, l'ombre du conseil de discipline plane toujours sur eux.  
(15)

2. AU: [basé sur l'OAV "kodomo"]  
Le jour où Curt aperçoit John avec au bec une cigarette plutôt que ses éternels chewing-gums, il se met en colère. Et il serait bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi exactement.  
(30)

3. Crack:  
« Et je porterai une mini-jupe pour toi ! » promet Havoc.  
(10)

4. Crossover: [Neon Genesis Evangelion]  
La première impression qu'a fait Hyūga Makoto à Aoba Shigeru, c'était une de déjà-vu. La première impression que Hyuuga a eue d'Aoba, c'est que quelque chose en lui clochait, sans trouver quoi exactement. Aucun des deux n'osa demander immédiatement :  
« Dis... tu crois à la réincarnation ? »  
(45)

5. 1ère fois:  
Tout en gestes maladroits, précipités, à réprimer des fou-rires nerveux et des larmes d'émotion.  
(15)

6. Fluff:  
Le papier coloré se déchire facilement, révélant ses mystères :  
« Joyeux anniversaire !  
- C'est... un Hayate en peluche ? »  
(15)

7. Humour:  
« _Cuisine xinoise_ comme cadeau de noces, dis donc Breda, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu... méchant ? »  
(20)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
Ils sont des seconds choix, l'un et l'autre, l'un pour l'autre ; pas un magnifique colonel, pas une fille... mais ça n'empêche pas de s'aimer très fort, peut-être encore plus, comme pour se faire pardonner les déceptions passées.  
(40)

9. Smut:  
Ils se retrouvent souvent dans un espace étroit, inconfortable, à faire ça dans la précipitation, serrés l'un contre l'autre, réduits au silence, et ils y prennent un plaisir furieux, d'être ainsi tous les deux seuls à côté du monde, de tricher avec – non, pas le règlement ! - l'injustice, la méchanceté de la vie qui est parfois mal faite : ils se donnent à fond malgré et à cause des contraintes pour en profiter le plus possible.  
(75)

10. UST:  
Le temps s'étire ; les heures, les jours s'empilent, sans qu'ils ne puissent que se frôler, sans possibilité de s'évader loin des regards, même juste quelques minutes, dans un petit monde rien qu'à deux.  
(35)


	26. si beau

**Titre** : Son bel amant  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple** : Havoc x Fury  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « C'était cet homme aimant et respectueux qui lui avait fait découvrir à quel point son corps féminin était magnifique. »  
d'après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- T'es magnifique de partout ! admire Jean en détaillant le corps de son nouvel amant. Il ne se lasse pas de dévorer Cain du regard, et de faire courir ses doigts, tout doucement, presque plus comme des chatouilles que comme de vraies caresses, sur sa peau.  
C'est tellement nouveau, tellement différent, tellement exaltant !

Jusqu'ici, l'idée du corps d'un autre mec, il s'en fichait pas mal. Mais celui-ci est juste adorable. Et il est à lui. Ce qui est encore meilleur.  
Cain rougit sous les compliments répétés. Dans un geste enfantin, il essaie de se cacher les yeux. Jean l'embrasse encore.


End file.
